1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for print production, and more particularly to sheet identification in print production.
2. Brief Background Introduction
Modern print production systems and methods involve the printing, collation, and binding of thousands upon thousands of pages having text, charts, tables, photos, etc., with many different finishing techniques including gloss, matte, flat, etc., and on a variety of card stock sheets having various colors, thicknesses and sizes. For all of these variables to correctly come together to yield a finished book, document, and the like requires that each physical sheet in a print production setting be monitored and located at various stages during the production process.